bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TeriffiedToxic
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Battlestar Galactica Online Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp pages Just out of curiosity were you going to make any pages Beamonde 21:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) War raider Funny thing, ive been building a wiki here. If you make me admin on this wiki i'l merge the information and we can finish building it on this wiki. User:Lenopow the wikiman 20:10, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Also You broke the make a new page. You need it normal so i can make character pages. User:Lenopow the wikiman 20:12, October 31, 2011 (UTC) One thing Looking through everything, i noticed you have a page called Cylon war raider. Ive never seen this in game. Where did you get that information? User:Lenopow the wikiman 14:58, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Same with the Viper Mark 7 User:Lenopow the wikiman 14:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) War Raider Yeah, i saw it literally a few minutes after i left the mesage. Anyway, how do you like the new theme? Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 11:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Logo I cant upload it. Logo has to be 250 X 65 Pixels. I'l put in a request at the logo creation wiki. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 13:17, November 4, 2011 (UTC)